Cam Talbot
| birth_place = Caledonia, Ontario, Canada | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 3 | weight_lb = 205 | catches = Left | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 2010 | career_end = }} Cam Talbot (born Cameron Solomon Talbot on July 5, 1987) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the Edmonton Oilers of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Collegiate Playing Career Cam played college hockey at the University of Alabama in Huntsville. In the 2009–10 season, he was named to the All-College Hockey America Second Team and was named Most Valuable Player (MVP) in the CHA Tournament while leading the Chargers to a berth in the NCAA Tournament. Professional Playing Career On March 30, 2010, the NHL's New York Rangers signed Cam as a free agent. He was promoted to the Rangers on February 28, 2011, after playing the majority of the 2010–11 season with the Connecticut Whale of the American Hockey League (AHL) (he also played two ECHL games with the Greenville Road Warriors) and was returned to the Whale on March 3, 2011. Cam played the 2011–12 season with Connecticut, but after Connecticut was eliminated from the AHL playoffs, he was added to the Rangers' Stanley Cup playoff roster. After the 2012–13 Whale season, Cam was again added to the Rangers' playoff roster. He was again called up to the Rangers on October 15, 2013 after Martin Biron was demoted to the AHL, finding himself a place in the NHL for the first time as the backup to starter Henrik Lundqvist. Cam made his on-ice NHL debut on October 24 in a 2–1 loss to the Philadelphia Flyers. His first NHL win came in his next game, against the Detroit Red Wings, on October 26, 2013 and earned his first NHL shutout against the Montreal Canadiens on November 16, 2013. In the 2014 playoffs, he twice entered to relieve Lundqvist en route to the Rangers' Eastern Conference title before ultimately falling to the Los Angeles Kings in the Finals. For the 2014–15 season, Cam began the year as the Rangers' backup goaltender and in his first eight games played, he recorded three shutouts, matching his total from the entire previous season. On February 3, 2015, he became New York's temporary starting goaltender after Henrik Lundqvist suffered a ruptured blood vessel in his neck. Cam started the Rangers' next 24 games until March 27, 2015 when Lundqvist returned to the lineup. During Lundqvist's absence, Cam recorded a 17–4–3 record, including two shutout wins and three overtime wins. For his remarkable efforts towards New York's Presidents' Trophy-winning season, he received the Steve McDonald Extra Effort Award on April 6, 2015. On June 27, 2015, Cam was traded by the Rangers to the Edmonton Oilers in exchange for picks in the 2015 NHL Entry Draft. International Play East}} Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Statistics Category:1987 births Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Connecticut Whale players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:Hamilton Red Wings players